thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Otis (Survive)
Otis is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He is a good friend of Hershel Greene and the husband of Patricia, and one of two survivors who went on a supply run to an school infested of walkers to get supplies for Carl. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Before the outbreak Otis was employed by Hershel years back as a ranch foreman. At some point, he also became an occasional volunteer Emergency Medical Technician who worked with the local fire department. Otis had a wife named Patricia and presumably the two of them lived in the same house as the Greene family. He also knew how to play the guitar and was interested in the sport of hunting. Post-Apocalypse Triggerfinger During a hunt, Otis sees a deer and shoots it without realizing that behind it was Carl Grimes. The bullet passes right through the deer into Carl. Miles Behind Us Otis was in the woods hunting for a deer to feed his fellow survivors. He tracked a buck and shot it, but the bullet passed through and hit Carl as well. Otis took Rick Grimes, Carl, and Shane Walsh to Hershel's farm where they discovered that Carl was critically injured by the bullet, suffering internal bleeding. Feeling immense guilt for shooting Carl, he took Shane to a nearby former high school, now a FEMA command post, to scavenge for the needed medical supplies. Secrets Upon reaching the school, they discovered that the school had been overrun with walkers. Using road flares from a nearby police interceptor, they created a diversion to lure the walkers away from a medical supply trailer. Inside the trailer they were able to find all of the supplies needed, but upon leaving it, they discovered that the walkers had lost interest in the flares and were once again swarming around the trailer. Otis and Shane made a run for safety, hoping to make it back to Otis's truck. They were cut off and forced to break in to the school, shutting themselves inside with the security gate.The walkers broke through the flimsy security gate and pursued Otis and Shane through the hallways of the bandoned school. Otis and Shane ended up in the gymnasium and were able to take refuge on top of the bleachers and formulate a plan. Otis thinned out the group of walkers, while Shane busted through and jumped out of a nearby window. Otis, who was too overweight to fit through the window, took advantage of the diversion that Shane made, and jumped down and made for the locker room where he was able to find a larger window to break out of. Otis and Shane eventually met up outside of the school, but continued to be pursued by a group of walkers. The two grew fatigued and Shane faltered, pleading for Otis to take the medical supplies and go on without him. Otis refused, helped Shane to his feet, and pressed on. The pair quickly ran out of ammo and were forced to resort to their pistols. However, they were moving too slowly to effectively outrun the horde pursuing them. Shane, knowing that Otis would likely doom them both and Carl, decided to shoot Otis. Shane and Otis scuffled over the supplies, with Otis ripping out a chunk of Shane's hair. Shane prevailed and limps away, while Otis was eaten by the walkers. Death Killed By: *Shane Walsh (Caused) While escaping the herd that was chasing them at the school, Shane and Otis realize they ran out of ammo, so Shane decides to use his last one on Otis, he says "I'm sorry" and shoots him in the leg. *Walkers After being shot, Otis was devoured by the walkers. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive